Roses in December
by VampedVixen
Summary: Memories were invented so that we can have roses in december, but sometimes they can be real nightmares.


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.   
Author's Notes: This is somewhat of a Zeta/Ro relationship fic, enjoy!  
  
Roses in December  
By: Celtic Air  
  
A voice called out in the darkness and she ran to it. In the darkness hope was needed and that came from the one pure voice. A deep need surrounding her in the shadows, a need Ro had felt since early childhood. There was a need to connect the voice to a figure, to know who was calling out to her, who was calling her home.   
  
The blond walked into the light finally; Ro had found the end of the tunnel. As she caught her breath, she watched the scene appear before her. It was a bedroom, somehow Ro knew it was her first home. The home she ached for ever since she had left it.  
  
Ro's mother sat on the bed peacefully and a smaller version of the blond, the child Ro had once been and had hidden away.   
  
"Rosalie," The older woman laughed as the sunlight filtered through the blinds, it was the voice that Ro had heard in the darkness. "What am I going to do with your sweatie?" Somewhere in the distance sounds of a wind chime could be heard.  
  
The child smiled impishly, her hair fell around her shoulder as she lay down next to her mother, "I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to brake the vase."  
  
"It's already forgotten, Rosalie." Her mother kissed her on the forehead. "I will always love you, and nothing you do will ever ever change that. Will you remember that?"  
  
"A-huh." Little Rosalie nodded.  
  
Ro continued to watch as the memories flooded back to her. Her mother, her life, everything before it all came crashing down. A year after the day that memory had been made her mother had died. It wasn't fair. Ro punched the wall of the bedroom harshly, filling the action with all the anger she felt. And then the walls started crashing down, the bedroom fell apart and left her back in the darkness.  
  
"Rosalie!" Her mother called out frantically.  
  
"Mom!" Ro called back just as frantic, "Mom! Don't leave me!"  
  
"Rosalie!"  
  
"Please don't leave me! Please! Come back!" Tears stained her face.  
  
"Rosalie!"  
  
"Rosa--"  
  
"Ro--"  
  
"Ro! Ro!" The blond shot up in bed and realized that Zee had been trying to wake her.   
  
"Ro? Are you okay? Your brain waves indicated that you were having a nightmare. I thought it best to wake you."  
  
She ran a hand through her short blond hair. How long had it been that short? "I'm fine, alright 'bot-boy?"  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Zee asked. He had always wondered what a dream was like, as a robot he wasn't programmed to be able to dream like humans.  
  
"Nothing!" Ro got out of the hotel bed and walked over to the balcony window, looking down at the city they had lodged in for the week. They were always on the run, it would never stop. She sighed. "Anyway it doesn't matter now."   
  
Zee watched as she slid the balcony window open and climbed out. He was new to the whole world of emotions but still knew that Ro was hiding something. She had been jumpy ever since their last 'adventure'. Maybe it was this city, Ro seemed attached to it somehow.  
  
Zee followed her out onto the balcony, quietly. If she wanted to talk, he was there, but if not he knew better than to push her.  
  
The blond looked at him and frowned, "Sorry, I-- I didn't mean to snap at you back there. It's just... weird dreams and all. You're lucky you don't dream." She laughed wryly. "No nightmares, that's a good thing."  
  
"Actually, I've often pondered on he phenomenon humans call dreaming. Some believe that it is caused by the subconscious spilling out to the conscious mind. Others believe it to be memories--"  
  
"Some memories aren't worth remembering," Ro cut the android off.   
  
"Is that what your dream was about?"  
  
Ro nodded and looked back out into the city. "I miss her-- my mom... I see her sometimes, in my dreams but it always falls apart, like it did when I was a kid. Everything falls apart..."  
  
"Repair it, then."  
  
She smiled wistfully, "Not everything can be fixed so easily Zee. Things brake, they fall apart, people die... and there's not a thing we can do about it." She touched the robot on his chest, remembering the rather large wound from yesterday's misadventures. He had already fixed it. "People aren't as easily fixed as robots."  
  
Zee looked into her eyes, "Will you brake someday, Ro?" He voice was full of worry.  
  
"Someday," She yawned and relaxed a bit. "But for now I think I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning, bot-boy."  
  
Ro left the robot on the balcony. The stars were so bright, it almost looked like heaven was at arm's reach. "I don't want you to brake, Ro. I couldn't bare it." Zee whispered into the night words he couldn't share. "I love you."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
